


The Acceptance Speech

by eversincenewyork (carlammenezes)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, SOMUCHFLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlammenezes/pseuds/eversincenewyork
Summary: Tessa and Scott didn't make it to the Canadian Sport Awards. But that doesn't mean Tessa wouldn't try to create an award show of their own.





	The Acceptance Speech

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for how silly this is, but I couldn't stop thinking about it and I had to write it down. Hope you like it!
> 
> You can always reach me at @eversincevm on Twitter.

When their nominations were announced, they thought they would be able to attend the event. It’s not Scott’s scene, though – but you’d never guess if you saw him talking to everyone and making instant friends in every social situation ever – but he knew how much Tessa loved to dress up and he, well, he loved  _ her. _ So they included on their schedule:  **September 20th, Canadian Sport Awards.**

How naïve they were. Less than a month until the first date of their very own tour, they still had a lot to do. Rehearsals, last minute adjustments, approximately 150 unanswered e-mails, too many phone calls with arena managers from all over the country, so yeah, they had a lot on their plates at the time.

Three days before the event, when he came back home from the dry cleaner with his freshly washed suit, he found Tessa sitting on their living room floor, her laptop on the small center table, a cup of hot coffee right next to it and a worried look on her face.

 

“Please, don’t hate me.” She said as soon as he opened the door.

“What? You didn’t tell Mathieu the sheer shirt was a good idea, did you?” Tessa almost laughed at his panicked look. The designer had sent them a preview of the tour costumes sketches earlier that day and they’ve had a brief discussion on whether it was a cool or just plain weird for the guys to wear that.  

“Oh God, no. I stared at it for a few minutes and decided that’s a no for me.” She saw the relief on his face. “But it has something to do with clothes. The ones you just picked up.”

“But Tess, you chose this suit.” He seemed confused.

“No, it’s not that. I love your suit and I think you look very handsome in it…” She saw the immediate grin that appeared on his face. “But I think it’s best if we just stay home. There’s so many things left for us to do, rehearsal is kicking our butts and suddenly a two-hour drive doesn’t sound so good anymore.”

He puts the suit on the couch and walks towards her.

“First of all, I love you. Second, it might be kicking your sweet little butt, but it ain’t kicking mine.”

“You wish, Moir! You wish. But seriously, you’re not mad, are you?”

“You’re asking me if I’m mad that we’re going to have a night for ourselves, at home, without photographers, press…” And a _ ny of my exes _ , he’d like to say.

“Probably answering e-mails and phone calls, but yes, we’d stay home.”

“And you could wear that shirt that I like… Or nothing at all.” He gets even closer to her and starts dropping little kisses on her neck.

“ _ Work _ , Scott. We’ll be working.”

“Yeah, we sure will.”

They did not.

 

When Tessa sent CBC an e-mail saying that they wouldn’t be able to attend the event, one of the producers called her to ask if it was okay to send a crew to shoot an acceptance video. At first, they wanted to improvise. But then Tessa came to her senses and realized that if someone allows Scott to talk about her and their partnership without a script, chances are he’d end up saying something like “it wasn’t finding skating, it was finding Tessa” and that definitely was not part of the plan. Not when one of his ex-girlfriends - the only one Tessa actually became friends with - would be watching. He sticked to the script - mostly - if it wasn’t for the fact that he surprised her with a side hug and kept looking at Tessa like she hung the moon and the stars.  _ As if _ he was capable of looking at her in any other way. He was not. 

 

At the night of the event, they were tangled up in bed - doing a very different kind of work. After the first round, Tessa looked at Scott like she just had the best idea ever.

“What?” He asked her. She was looking mischievous. “I need five minutes, babe. Your man is getting old.” She did not answer him.

If she was going to do this, she might as well do it right. Tessa got up from the bed, wrapped herself up with a white bed sheet – the best red carpet-worthy dress she could create with that piece of fabric on such short notice – and grabbed the first thing she saw on her bedside table to use as a microphone. Scott couldn’t believe his eyes. (And his luck)

She clears her throat, announcing that she’s about to start her speech. Scott properly sits on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. Tessa was putting so much effort into this that he felt like he had to at least sit to enjoy the show.

“I would like to thank our amazing team at Gadbois…” She says in a formal tone. Scott bites his lip to contain a laugh. “What?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t exactly focus on what you’re saying when you’re holding a bottle of lube in your hands, babe.” And then he can see the exact moment she realizes what she’s holding. She blushes and he thinks he’ll never get tired of seeing her face flushing. Because he knows it’s for him. And only for him that she’d do those things. 

“As I was saying…” She gave him a look that told him  _ please, do not interrupt me. _ And if there’s one thing Scott Moir knew for sure is that one shouldn’t disobey Tessa Virtue. “I wanna thank the Marvin the Martian pillow, for helping us get some sleep on our way to the rink when we were kids.” Scott starts laughing. She sounded so pure, but the whole picture sure wasn’t helping her case. 

“I wanna thank the creators of Inside the Actor’s Studio, for making our drives a little less boring.” 

“You would never be bored in a car with me.”

“With 2007 and 2008 Scott? Think again.” He made a gesture to pretend he was being stabbed. 

“Ouch.”

“So dramatic.”

“Wait? Don’t I get a say on that? We won the award together, right?” Tessa thinks for a second and then nods. It makes sense. 

“Who do you wanna thank?”

“I wanna thank Fedor, for the amazing footwork classes.” He said while looking very serious. Tessa opened her mouth in a very fake state of shock. 

“I guess I deserve that for the comment about 2007 Scott. But you and I both know he sucked.”

“I don’t feel comfortable talking about Fedor and  _ sucking _ in the same sentence.” In less than a second he felt a pillow hitting him on the face. He looked at her, smiling, and thanked the universe for the amazing place they were now in their relationship. A place where they can joke about their past without hurting one another, because they know what their future holds, what their future looks like. Their future is each other. 

“I also wanna thank Mathieu for your dresses. They made me feel things. I liked them very much.”

“So I’m allowed to thank him for the small see-through fabric that made me see your muscles?”

“You know that  _ sheer _ is a very sensitive topic at this point. But I guess it’s fair enough.” She smiles, feeling the victory. “Oh wait, did you see that guy in that award show proposing to his girlfriend? On stage? I think it was the Emmys? Or maybe the Grammys?” Tessa was confused. What was he trying to say?

“I think I saw a picture of them?” 

“I would do that.” The fact that Scott’s expression was so serious worried her a little bit. 

“You would  _ never _ .”  _ Would you? Really? _

“Of course I would.”

“Scott.” And there it is. Tessa Virtue’s signature  _ look. _

“Tessa.”

“Really?” Her “dress” was falling apart, so she was trying to hold the sheet to cover herself. She did not want to be naked during a conversation like that. 

“Yes. I would have done that in Pyeongchang, you know? But I know you. You’d hate it. And I don’t think you want your future fiancée to be mad at you when you propose, right? That’s what Danny and Charlie told me.” Her panicked expression tells him that yes, his brothers were right.

“I hope this isn’t you proposing to me right now, Scott Moir. I think we deserve better.” She manages to joke a little. A nervous joke. He laughed out loud. 

“After the look you just gave me?”

“What look?” And there it is again.

“That one. I would never do something public after seeing that look. I’d like to stay alive for many, many years, thank you very much.”

“And what are you doing during those many, many years?” She gets closer to the bed, walking towards him.

“Planning and executing our next 20-year projects, of course.” He’s grinning at her. 

“Yeah? And how does the next one start?” 

“I don’t know how it starts, but I know it includes some kiddos.”

“ _ Some _ kiddos? How many are we talking about here?”

“We’re used to big families, T. I think three would be perfect.” He looked at her expectantly.

“ _ Three? _ Scott, our moms are like… warriors or something for pulling that off. I’m not capable of that.”

“Of course you are, T.”

“How about we start with one and see how that goes?” And that sounds like music to his ears.

“Then I’d like to thank our future kiddo. I already know that little one is going to be the best kid ever.” She can’t help but smile at him. “When exactly do we start? You know, so we can practice. The whole excellence thing that we’re so used to…” He grabs her hand to bring her closer to the bed. 

She lets the sheet fall on the floor.


End file.
